Complete
by M.G.Erb
Summary: When Hermione finds out she's pregnant with baby number three, the whole family is over the moon except for Hugo. What if Hugo can't come to love the baby as much as the family?


"Alright, if everyone could just stand still for a moment, please?" asked the photographer.

The family of four had been to the park that day after spending the last week indoors due to rain. The six month old baby with bright ginger hair sat on his father's lap, also with similar ginger hair and blue eyes. The three-year old little girl had reddish-brown curly hair, although the red shade stood out more than the brown hair. She sat in her mother's lap, who was the only one not to have red hair but bushy brown hair and brown eyes, similar to the little girls.

It was the mother who had asked the man to take a photo of the family in the park that day. He was sitting on a bench and the family walked by, the father carrying the little girl on his shoulders, while the mother pushed the baby's pram, cooing and making funny faces to make the baby laugh. The mother had brought her camera with her that day with the intention of taking photos of the little ones. Luckily, the man who was obviously charmed by the family's dynamic offered to take their picture with the camera.

"You've got beautiful children, miss," said the man.

"They have a beautiful mum," said the husband. "That's where they get the looks."

"honestly, Ronald," said the mother, who was trying hard not to blush or smile.

"If it's fine with me asking, do you think you'll have any more?" asked the man as he adjust the camera settings.

Luckily for him, he didn't see the mother's face turned a shade of pale yellow.

"I'm afraid not," said the father, looking a bit sad. "My wife's last pregnancy was really difficult for her, and the doctor told us that we shouldn't have anymore."

"That's a shame," said the man. "Because I've never seen a happier family, nor two parents who truly love each other like you do. Not to be blunt, but you're the kind of people who should be raising children."

"Thank you," said the mother, a bit embarrassed. "But we're very happy with Rosie and Hugo."

"See? Those are wonderful names! You've even got the names right! I've known people with children named Rainbow, Jaffa, Baskett..."

The father turned and saw some tears forming in her eyes. She kept blaming herself for the difficult labor, even thought it was never her fault. He hadn't told her what he was going to do yet, but he was sure it would save his wife from any more pain and hopefully keep them excited for their more, intimate moments, without the risk of a baby being conceived.

"It's alright, 'Mione," he said. "I love you, and I love the kids."

The mother sighed. Although she felt better than her husband would there with her no matter what, she couldn't help but still feel incomplete...

* * *

_Eleven years later..._

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione Weasley.

"Positive, Mrs. Weasley," said the Healer.

"It's just…I'm in my late thirties now, but I know this happens sometimes to women who are older, but surely…"

"Mrs. Weasley," said the Healer, firmly but kindly. "I can guarantee that you are having a baby in nine months."

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. They waited a year to have kids, but it took her and Ron three years to conceive Rose after Hermione had two miscarriages, and then after Hugo was born there were many complications so the doctor had told her and Ron to not having any more children. Then there was Ron's "operation" to reduce the risk of pregnancy, but it was done by a Muggle doctor at Hermione's request. There chances of having more children were slim to none, and although she loved having Rose and Hugo, Hermione always felt like something wasn't completely...complete in her family. This was it. What would complete her family: a third child.

"Thank you, thank you!...I…I…I'm so…happy!" sobbed Hermione, embarrassed that a mother of two almost teenagers was crying in front of a Healer her age.

"I always say don't question it," said the Healer. "Sometimes the most success comes from not trying."

"But my husband's vas…operation, he doesn't like that word…it was supposed to reduce any chance of it happening."

"If you're looking at logic, Mrs. Weasley, then consider that small percentage that usually allows for error."

"But it's so...well, never mind," said Hermione, brimming with excitement. She couldn't wait to break the news, but she had an idea for that...

* * *

Hermione came home beaming that afternoon, but she didn't want to tell Ron without the kids also knowing about the newest addition. Instead, she talked endlessly about how she missed having them home and wanted to see them again. It was enough chatter that finally Ron said he would call Hannah Abbott-Longbttom to make a reservation at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione insisted on signing the permission slips needed and Ron didn't argue with her. In their seventeen years of marriage, Ron learned to pick his arguments with his wife.

When an owl from Hogwarts flew with the permission slips the next evening, Hermione immediately rushed to get the note before Ron had a chance to see it. However, she was confused when she found four permission slips, two for Hogsmeade and two for the very end of April. While Ron was cooking dinner, Hermione read the note, neatly written in McGonagall's penmanship.

_Mrs. Weasley, it is rare that I allow students to go off campus unless it is for emergencies or on authorized Hogsmeade visits (in which Rose is old enough while Hugo remains too young). However, I have also encountered students who, whilst in school, have had to leave because of such family obligations such as birth. Therefore, I hope you and Mr. Weasley have a lovely dinner next week and since you'll probably be quite busy these next months. I have already signed permissions slips for the month of April for your children to use when the baby is the born. If I haven't made myself clear - Congratulations! – Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Hermione felt more tears in her eyes as she read the note. She forgot how emotional she was when she was pregnant, but something about McGonagall's note touched her in that the headmistress was also happy that Hermione and Ron were expecting a baby.

"Hermione, love?"

Hermione turned around and tried to cover up the fact that she had four notes instead of two in her hand. Ron was watching her, suspicious and amused at her secretive nature.

"C'mon, Mione," he said, pulling her close to him. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I know," said Hermione, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. "It's just…I have a plan."

"Do you?" asked Ron, flashing a lopsided grin and raising his eyebrows.

"Perhaps if you're good, you'll get to be a part of it," she said.

"Mhm," said Ron, rubbing his nose in her curly brown hair.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Hermione in a mocked angry tone.

"No, love," said Ron, picking her up. "It's hard to listen to a good-looking woman like you."

At that moment, Hermione began to kiss her husband passionately and dropped the notes on the floor. Before long, she and Ron were laying down on the living room sofa.

"I will say," said Ron, between breaths. "Having no kids around does make for more alone time."

_That was it! _thought Hermione_. _The baby was conceived the first night when Rose and Hugo weren't home, as they had both left for their third and first years . Even though Hermione missed her children, it was lovely just having her and Ron. Given their position and mood, it was highly unlikely that they were going to make it to the table for dinner tonight. This was fine by Hermione, since she felt very randy at the moment and knew that in a few months, they weren't really going to enjoy this moment with her swollen stomach. Hermione sighed contentedly as Ron kissed her neck, enjoying the moment and mentally picturing this day so she could remember it for a long time.

* * *

Hagrid had to escort Rose and Hugo off the grounds to Hogsmeade since they couldn't leave without a faculty member of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were waiting for them at the Three Broomsticks, stopping by a little early for drinks, although Hermione was trying to downplay the fact that she couldn't drink any butterbeer or Firewhiskey. In addition, her stomach was upsetting her but she decided to have a cup of tea.

When the kids came in, they ordered right away as it was already seven o'clock and Hermione didn't want her children to be out late on a Thursday night.

"Mum," said Rose. "As much as I'm glad to see you, is there any particular reason why you wanted to see us tonight?"

"I just missed having you around I guess," said Hermione. "It's the first time I'm not going to have both of you in the house at once."

"But you're always writing us notes and sending things, plus we're always home for holidays," said Rose, not believing her mum.

"Besides, I like living with other kids," said Hugo.

It was true. Hugo's easy-going nature made him able to adapt to new places easily. Besides that, the past two years without Rose in the house made him the subject of his mother's constant coddling - did he do his homework? Rose never needed prompting to do that. Did he clean his room? Rose never had a hair out of place in her organized room. Hugo was tired of it and yet at the same time, his dad and he did more things together like go to Chudley Cannons games on the weekends or go out to eat hamburgers on nights when his mother worked late or play endlessly games of Exploding Snap. He did that with his friends here, but his dad had always been his favorite person and loved doing those things with his dad.

"Your mum says she had a plan," said Ron.

"Mum always has a plan," said Hugo. "What else is new?"

"Well, there is something new in our life," said Hermione.

"What?" asked the three of them. It wasn't like Hermione to keep secrets, especially since she was adamant that no one keep anything from her. At that moment, Hermione felt like it was time to make the announcement when a server brought their order out.

"Here you go," said the server. "Potato and leek soup for the missus, bangers and mash for the gentleman, fish and chips for the little lady, shepherd's pie for the lad, and an extra order of chips."

The smell of ground meat always triggered Hermione's gag reflexes when she was pregnant, and needless to say Hugo's order made Hermione's stomach very queasy. Before Ron could even ask Hermione what was wrong, she dashed to the loo. In the small space consisting of a sink and bowl, Hermione emptied the contents of her stomach. This was when pregnancy wasn't fun or comfortable, the first trimester was never pleasant.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron, who had followed her into the bathroom.

"Yes, dear," she said. "Just an upset stomach."

"I thought you said you went to a healer for that the other day?"

"I did," she said, flushing the toilet and opening the door to talk to her husband. "It's just that Hugo's supper triggered it."

"Oh," said Ron. "Really? I thought ground meat maybe you nauseous when you were…" Ron's eyes grew wider. "Wait a minute, are you pregnant?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"But how…?"

"I think you know how, Ron," teased Hermione.

Ron didn't say anything for a minute. The next thing he did was spin his wife around the small space and kiss her for a long time.

"You taste…awful," he said.

"I just threw up, Ronald," she said.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet, that why I wanted to take the kids out to eat so I can tell you guys first."

"We need to tell my mum," said Ron, almost fearing the amount of tears and hugs his mother will give the couple.

"I…I kind of told my parents already," said Hermione.

"How did they take the news?"

"As well as anyone I guess," said Hermione. Years of her in another world had distanced Hermione from her parents, and it didn't help that their recovery from Hermione's obliviating during the Voldemort Reign wasn't as complete as Hermione would have liked.

"We should tell the kids," said Ron.

"We should," said Hermione. "And get out of this bathroom."

When they came out, Rose and Hugo were able to deduce that something had happened, mainly because their father was grinning like an idiot.

"Well?" asked Rose, tapping her fork in annoyance.

"What?" asked Ron, feigning ignorance.

"You seem happy that Mum threw up," said Hugo.

"Will you please tell us what's going on?" asked Rose.

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"WELL?" asked Rose, becoming impatient.

"Well, Rose Imogene Weasley," said Hermione, warning her daughter to watch her tone. "I went to the healer the other day, and I was having stomach problems…"

"We're expecting!" said Ron, bursting with excitement.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other confused.

"Expecting what?" asked Hugo.

"A baby," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at her husband.

For a moment, neither child said nothing, which scared Hermione. Didn't Rose always want a little sister? Did Hugo want to be a big brother? Luckily, Hermione's fears cooled when Rose shrieked with delight and hugged her mother.

"Merlin!" she cried. "I can't believe it! That's…wow! I'm going to be a big sister again! I mean, I don't remember what it was like when Hugo was born, but I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you Mum!"

Hugo sat in his chair, unsure about what he just heard.

"A baby?" asked Hugo. "Like a smelly thing that cries all the time?"

"Hugo!" cried Rose and Hermione.

"Yes, son," laughed Ron, still in a good mood. "Like a smelly thing that cries all the time."

"Oh," said Hugo, seemingly troubled."Right, well congrats Mum."

Hugo's tone did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

By then, the restaurant had noticed a commotion at the Weasleys' table. Ron, still on an emotional high, stood on his chair and raised his Firewhiskey.

"That's right, folks," said Ron. "I'm going to be a dad for the third time! Round of shots on me!"

At that, the crowd cheered and shots of Firewhiskey passed around. Rose continued to chatter to her mother about details like the name and what color hair it will have, meanwhile Hugo finished his supper in silence.

* * *

_Hugo was in his room at the family flat in London, near the ministry where his parents worked. He woke up in his bed and went to get dressed, brush his teeth, and somewhat brush his hair. When he turned around, his bed was no longer there. Very disturbed, Hugo ran to the living room where his mother sat reading a book. He looked around for his dad and Rose, but saw he was the only one in the room._

_"Mum?" he asked. "My bed...it's...it's gone."_

_His mother didn't look up. She didn't hear anything he was saying, just kept reading her bloody book. _

_"Mum? Mum? I know you can hear me...please, Mum!" he cried, so desperate to get his mother's attention. Why wasn't she fussing over him? _

_Finally, Hugo collapsed to the floor. He felt disoriented and tired. However, he heard the book closing and his mother getting up from the couch. Hermione sat down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Hugo looked up but instead of her brown eyes they were clear, no color in the either iris._

"C'mon, Hugo!"

Hugo woke up to his friend Finn Creevey shaking him silly, trying to get him up. The sheets were sweaty and Hugo felt his forehead burning.

"You don't look so good, mate," said Finn. "You want me to take to Madam Pomfrey's?"

"If you insist," said Hugo. _It was just a dream...just a dream...my subconscience...my desires, my fears...my biggest fear..._

"Yeah, I might need that Dreamless Draught," said Hugo getting out of bed. "Where's everyone?"

"Most of them cleared the room when you started to yell," said Finn.

"Oh Merlin," moaned Hugo. He was yelling "Mum" the entire dream.

"That bloke Dieter Dippery started calling you a Mummy's Boy, so I punched him in the nose...we may not want to go to the hospital wing quite yet."

"Thanks, mate," said Hugo. putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Anytime, Hugh," said Finn.

* * *

During Christmas, Ron and Hermione decided to tell the rest of the family. Rose and Hugo swore that they won't tell their cousins at Hogwarts until then. Meanwhile, Hermione had to deal with being pregnant at work, having to go to the bathroom many times during the day to empty her stomach and bladder. How she managed this when she carried Rose and Hugo she wasn't sure. However, now she was the head of her department so she had more flexibility with her schedule, although she hated rescheduling meetings and cancelling plans due to her morning sickness. The frequent choice of large sweaters gave people, including her brother-in-law Percy, some suspicions.

"Ron, is Hermione alright?" asked Percy one day as he passed his brother in the hall.

"Um, yeah. Why?" asked Ron, trying to hide the news.

"She's been acting a bit funny lately. If there's anything you need me to do to make for more comfortable, let me know. As the Head Assistant to the Minister, I have a few strings to pull."

"Thanks, mate," said Ron, backing away from him. "But, she's fine. She would tell me if there was anything wrong...oh, the time! I need to do...Auror stuff with Harry...g'bye!"

After they picked up Rose and Hugo from the platform, along with the plethora of Weasley grandchildren, Ron and Hermione drove with their kids to the Burrow. When they said they were driving, it meant that they would drive the main roads until they were able to get off somewhere and fly the car to the Burrow. They had a 1983 midnight blue Chevrolet, a wedding gift from Molly and Arthur. It was slightly beaten up but it performed well and it did get a few compliments from Muggle automobile enthusiasts. The trip had been miserable since Hermione did terribly in the sky and on the ground, which meant that they were the last to get to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow, dinner hadn't been served yet and to Hugo and Rose's relief, no one had opened the one-present-before-Christmas-day gift yet. Bill, George, and Ginny were there with their families, along with Percy although Percy's family were not there. Apparently, Audrey's great-aunt Sophy was terribly sick and only wanted immediate family with her for her probably last Christmas. It was nice expect that this was her third last Christmas, but Percy let it go and let Audrey take Molly and Lucy with her. Nobody really missed Percy's family, but they were all relieved to see him at least. Charlie would arrive the next day for dinner and stayed for Boxing Day.

No Weasley brother, sibling, nephew, niece, or in-law knew about Hermione's pregnancy. Even though Hermione wasn't nervous about Rose or Hugo, her biggest concern was that Ron would blurt it out, especially when it came to drinking with his brothers. Hermione could focus on him though because immediately after greeting everyone, Hermione had to excuse herself to use the bathroom.

"Hermione," said Molly, just before Hermione climbed the stairs to the bathroom on the second level. Even though the children had pitched in to renovate and expand the house, there was still no first floor bathroom, which was an inconvenience for a woman in Hermione's condition. "Hermione, I'm sorry to be a bother but I could really use your help in the kitchen when you're done." What this meant was Molly wanted company in the kitchen and for someone to constantly refill her tea while she cooked the entire meal. Molly wasn't keen on having her daughters-in-law cook meals since Molly had the Molly Weasley technique, which no one really had.

"Sure, Molly," said Hermione quickly, running up the stairs before anyone could say anything else to her. When Hermione finished in the bathroom, Ginny was waiting for her, with a smile that meant she knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"You're pregnant," said Ginny, matter of factly.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"Well," she said. "I've had seven children, I think I would know." The smile softened on Ginny's face, and soon Ginny had tears in her eyes forming while speaking to Hermione. "You just have that glow...I'm so happy for you and Ron," she said, hugging Hermione.

"Thanks, Gin," said Hermione, squeezing her. A loud roar of laughter rang from the living room, probably the brothers making fun of Ron or telling stories about Ron. Whatever it was, Ginny merely rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Wait, Gin," said Hermione, pulling her back. "Don't tell anyone this…Ron and I are going to tell everyone during dinner."

"Sure thing, 'Mione," said Ginny.

As predicted all the Weasley brothers and Harry were having a round of Butterbeer while the younger generation of nephews and nieces played a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny went to sit with Fleur and Angelina, who were taking about Muggle tastes in fashion versus Wizard tastes. Hermione walked into the kitchen and found Molly grating cheese for the potatoes.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Molly?" asked Hermione.

"No dear, thank you," said Molly, not turning around. "I did a lot of prep before I came. It was actually Arthur's suggestion – he read it somewhere in one of those home magazines Muggle wives read a lot – and I will say it has helped a bit. Could you pour me a cup of tea dear?"

"Of course," said Hermione, eating one of the homemade hot cross buns Molly had prepared. Hermione had smelled them the moment she entered the kitchen, and it was one of the things she craved during her pregnancy. Once she poured Molly's tea, she poured herself a cup as well and without thinking took another bun.

"You don't have to have tea, dear," said Molly, who had turned around momentarily to see Hermione's cup and to sip her own tea. "There's some wine in the pantry if you want any, although I reckon Bill and Fleur brought some fancier French wine for tonight as well."

"Oh, well…" stumbled Hermione. "I prefer tea for now, I might I have some wine later. Also, these are delicious. I can't seem to stop eating them."

_Brilliant, Hermione_, she thought.

That's when Molly turned around and faced her daughter-in-law. The look on her face was one of a scientist trying to figure out of the clues of a puzzle. Hermione hadn't exactly played in down by denying alcohol, using the bathroom right as she got to the house, and eating her third hot cross bun. Then Molly smiled and cupped Hermione's face like any mother would to comfort a child or look them in the eyes.

"Oh, Hermione," she said.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Hermione meekly. "Ginny was able to figure it out too."

"To a woman who went through six pregnancies, yes," said Molly. "But it's not the tea, the bathroom, or the buns - which I have plenty more of so don't worry - but it's the glow. There's a certain way some women beam during pregnancy, and you did with Rosie and Hugo."

"That's what Ginny said," said Hermione.

"You and Ronald will love it again," she said. "And I'm sure Rose and Hugo are looking forward to it."

"Looking forward to what?"

Both women turned around to see Colin Potter in the doorway, with a cheeky smile across his face which he clearly inherited from Ginny.

"Nothing, Colin Arthur Potter," said his grandmother, talking to him in the tone she used to reserve for a young Fred and George Weasley. "Nothing at all." This didn't stop Colin from alerting everyone, and he ran to the other room.

"Hey Dad!" he cried, running over to the Weasley brothers and Harry. "Aunt Hermione and Gran are keeping secrets!"

"Are they now?" asked Harry, ruffling Colin's ginger hair. "And what kind of secrets?"

"Big secrets," said Colin, with that smile still on his face. The color in Ginny's face drained as she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Secrets, eh?" asked Ron, clearly clueless to what was happening around him. "What's up?"

"Dad…" said Rose, picking up the hint as her mother and grandmother sheepishly approached the brothers, nephews, and nieces. The room was silent, as most people knew that Hermione was not one to keep secrets or to hide things from people.

"Well, Molly," said Arthur, standing up from armchair after watching the activity in the room. "We're waiting for the big secret." Just then, Ron realized what was going on and walked over to Hermione's side.

"Do you want to tell them?" he whispered.

"You can do it," she said. "It was fun telling you and the kids, now you have your fun."

Although Molly didn't hear their dialogue, she nodded at Ron to acknowledge that she knew about the baby and Ron cleared his throat.

"The big secret is…" he said, with his hand on Hermione's stomach. "Hermione and I are expecting!"

Without missing a beat, the room erupted with cheers and applause. Fleur and Angelina hugged Hermione, while Ron received several claps on the shoulders and handshakes from his brothers and Harry. The last ones to congratulate them were Molly and Arthur. Arthur gave Ron and Hermione hugs and kissed Hermione's cheek, while Molly enveloped both of them into her arms while crying big tears of joy. This was the outcome Ron expected and feared from his mother.

"It's just…so wonderful!" said Molly, through her sobs. "I would have…never expected…to hear…such...wonderful news…"

"Mum," said Ginny. "You're going to squish the baby!" At that, Molly pulled away from Hermione.

"I say, cigars are in order for this party now!" said George, pulling out some from his Prolific Pocket, a Weasley product he had developed with Angelina.

"George, those better not be the exploding kind," said Angelina. "You'll give Hermione a scare and upset the baby!"

"This new little guy is gonna have one hell of a time in this family," said Bill.

"To Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, and Baby Three!" said Percy.

Rose and Hugo chuckled at hearing their uncle's pet name for their father. But soon, Hugo's laughter faded as he heard more talk of the "new little guy". Hugo had wanted to be an older sibling for a long time, but now that it was happening, it didn't seem as exciting as it sounded when he was five, seven, nine, or eleven. Despite the coddling from his mother at times, he had sort of liked being the youngest for a while. Once this baby comes, he would be the middle child - Rose would always be the oldest, his dad's precious little girl, but with another little girl, his parents' would devote their time to her. If it was a boy, at least the coddling would be turns the infant, but what his dad didn't pay attention to him? He would become forgotten...like when he didn't see any color in his mother's clear eyes.

* * *

"Rosie!" Rose turned around and saw her best friend Scorpius Malfoy approaching her.

"Al told me your mum's having a baby," said the dirty blonde Slytherin.

"Yep," she said, grinning widely. "She's due in April."

"That's great! Congrats on being a big sister again! I wish I had a sibling."

"It's Hugo you should be congratulating," Rose stated. "He's the one who's going to be a big brother for the first time!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Scorpius.

"Don't know yet," said Rose. "But Mum said Hugo and I can send her names to consider though. I think Hugo wants a boy."

"You think?" asked Scorpius, raising his eyebrow

"I mean, I assume so…" To come to think of it, Rose realized that Hugo had hardly expressed his interests or feelings about this baby at all.

"You know, not to stir any trouble, but Hugo didn't seem all that thrilled about the new baby."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rose, concerned about her brother now.

"Just the way he looked and spoke said it all," said Scorpious, shrugging his shoulders and walking away. Rose was about to question Scorpius further when her friends Hadley and Esther came over and chatted up about their breaks. She didn't see Hugo with his friends walking in her area, especially once she told her friends about the news. Hugo blushed at seeing the girls shriek with glee and wished he could just melt into a puddle.

"You okay, mate?" asked Finn.

"Yeah," said Hugo. "Just…why does my sister have to be such a girl sometimes?"

"I mean, a baby's pretty exciting," said Niles Hopkins.

"It's really not a big deal," grumbled Hugo, walking away from his friends. _Great, now my friends are more interested in that than me_. He just wanted to be alone now, he might as well get used to it when the baby arrived.

During dinner in the Great Hall, Rose sat across from Hugo, who seemed remarkably cheerful despite Scorpius' recollection of the boys' earlier encounter that day.

"What's up?" he asked, his mouth full of mash.

"I should ask you the same," said Rose. "And chew with your mouth closed, Hugo Septimius! Ever since Mum told us that she's having a baby, you don't seem merely as excited as everyone else."

"I mean…how many babies have we seen go through the Weasley clan?" he said. "I just don't get all the fuss. It's just a baby, and it'll only be a baby for about a year."

"But Mum and Dad always wanted a third baby," said Rose. "You know Mum had trouble getting pregnant with us, right?"

"Please, Rosie! I'm eating for crying out loud!" said Hugo, covering his ears.

"I'm serious, Hugo," said Rose, frowning. "It's a big deal for them, the least you could do is be happy for them! Besides, don't you remember us always asking if we were going to get another sibling?"

"Well, that's was then," said Hugo, sharply. "And I'm so sorry if my happiness isn't bloody enough. Should I send them a singing telegraph?"

"Don't be rude, Hugo," said Rose, standing up so she was a bit taller than her brother. "Why can't you be happy for Mum and Dad at least?"

"Why?" asked Hugo, also standing up. Rose could see his face turning red - there was the Weasley temper. "Are they not happy with us?"

"That's not what I meant!" said Rose.

"It's that, isn't it? It's a replacement for me…I mean, us while we're at Hogwarts!"

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" asked Rose, laughing haughtily. "You think this baby is actually going to replace you and me? Are you really that childish?"

"Yeah," said Hugo. "Yeah I do." He got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hugo!" cried Rose vainly. But Hugo didn't stop and walked right pass his cousin Lily Potter.

"What's his problem?" she asked, walking over to Rose.

"I think he's jealous of the baby," said Rose. "I don't understand though. I wasn't jealous at all when he was born. Why can't he be happy like everyone else?"

"Are you kidding me? It's totally normal to be jealous" said Lily, pushing away Hugo's plate of unfinished mash and filling a new plate for herself. "I remember when the twins were born, Al and James were both jealous of them. Even Iris was jealous of Hazel when she was born…and so was I. I'm sure once the baby comes, Hugo will warm to him or her. When James first saw Hazel, you should have seen him! I literally saw his knees turn to jelly! It just takes time Rosie, but yelling at him isn't going to solve anything."

"I just hate it when he gets like this," sighed Rose. "And I'm pretty sure Mum's noticed his behavior has changed too."

"There's nothing we can do now except wait," said Lily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"I guess," said Rose, accepting defeat.

* * *

_Hermione was reading a book on the couch, well the book was resting on her stomach. She looked up to see Hugo, but it wasn't Hugo. Her son's beautiful bright blue eyes were merely clear circles. They didn't even reflect off of light, they were just there and it made Hermione shiver._

_"Hugo?" she asked. "What's wrong, love? Please tell me...I can help..."_

_Hugo walked to his room and Hermione immediately followed. When she reached it, Hugo was just standing in an empty space. Where was his bed?_

_"Hugo, where is your bed?" asked Hermione, trying to step into the room. Before her foot could land on the ground, Hugo moved forward and pushed her...Hermione kept falling..._

"Hermione!" said Ron. "Wake up, love!"

Hermione woke up, but before Ron could ask her what was wrong, she immediately got up and dashed out of their house to Hugo's room. She turned on the lights and saw Hugo's bed with the orange Chudley Cannons sheets still tucked in neatly (probably from Rose). The boy's electric train set, bookshelves, desk, swivel chair, lava lamp, and red-and-blue braid carpet were still there.

"Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Hugo's jealous," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron, confused.

"Of the baby," said Hermione. "I had a dream that he pushed me so I would fall and break my back...and it was because his bed was no longer in the room. HE was angry because we had moved his stuff out, like we were replacing him..."

"Shh, love," said Ron, bringing her in to hug her. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why does it feel that way?" asked Hermione.

"Because that's how parents feel when they know a child isn't excited about a new baby," said Ron. "Trust me on this, I'm an expert in the jealousy field."

"Really?" asked Hermione, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes, really," said Ron, grinning. "I'm not surprised at that. I think Hugo likes being the only boy and the younger sibling...minus the coddling you do..."

"I don't coddle," said Hermione, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm his mother! I have to check up on his to make sure he's alright!"

"Mhm," said Ron, raising his eyebrow.

"I should talk to him," said Hermione.

"No, bad idea," said Ron, grabbing her hand. "Just leave him alone...I don't, maybe just let this on go...I mean, you don't hate a person more over time, right?"

"Yes, like how you grew to _love_ Snape," snapped Hermione.

"Oh...yeah," said Ron.

"It's not going to change my mind," said Hermione, standing her ground. "Now, I'm going to bed before you come up with another brilliant idea to get Hugo even angrier at the baby, or worst...at me." With that, Hermione turned on her heels and walked back to the bedroom.

Ron sighed. "She needs to sort out her priorities."

* * *

Now that Hermione no longer had to hide the news, she could start showing off her growing bump. Unfortunately, this meant shopping for maternity clothes for work which thrilled Fleur to no end, who took Hermione shopping at a Muggle mall where there were lots of maternity stores.

"Even I 'ave to admeet," said Fleur. "Muggles do 'ave better taste een maternity clothing."

The morning sickness phase passed over and now Hermione was in the comfortable phase of the pregnancy where Ron pampered her to extent. Anything Hermione craved, Ron made sure they had it in the fridge. If Hermione's feet were hurting, Ron eagerly rubbed them.

"Honestly, Ronald," said Hermione. "You're treating me like a small child." Secretly, Hermione loved the extra attention from Ron, however she didn't have the heart to say it.

"It's worth it, love," said Ron, smiling. "It was worth it for Rose and Hugo, and it's worth it for...um, Number Three."

When the two of them went to St. Mungo's for one of the check-ups, the healer recommended seeing a Muggle doctor. With the complications of Hermione's last pregnancies and her age, it was best to be in a Muggle-Wizard hospital where they were fancy machines in addition to magic as a back-up. Ron was not crazy about the idea until the healer suggested visited the practice of Dr. Justin Finch-Fletchley at St. Barbara-Hecuba.

"Dr. Finch-Fletchley has both Muggle doctors and healers," said the healer. "In addition, he is practiced in Muggle and magic medicine. I would highly recommend it."

"I think it's a good idea," said Hermione. "Ron?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "We knew Justin…Dr. Finch Fletchley. He was in our class and house at Hogwarts."

"Splendid!" said the healer. "Here's the address. I'd recommend making an appointment sooner than later. If you like, I could go ahead and call him to schedule something."

"Thank you, but I think we'll make it ourselves," said Hermione.

At Justin's practice at St. Barbara-Hecuba's, Ron was surprised at how the waiting space felt more like a living room. Hermione seemed unperturbed at this, stating that there were many Muggle practices that followed a similar pattern. The flat screen telly, fish tank, and ferns made Ron feel like a kid again, although it wasn't his fault that he hadn't seen a fish tank before. As a result, the receptionist had to scold Ron for tapping the tank and making the fish scared. Just as Hermione started to apologize for his behavior, Justin came out to personally greet them.

"Long time no see, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Justin, grinning at his classmates.

"It's good to see you again, Justin," said Hermione. "And thank you for taking over so suddenly."

"No problem at all, Hermione," said Justin. "Anything for the two people who saved me from Voldemort second year."

"Actually, it was the basilisk," said Hermione. "The giant snake…"

"Yes, anyway that's all fascinating, but now about the baby…" said Ron, leading his wife into Justin's office.

"Right, well," said Justin, taking a seat at his desk. "I saw the last exams from St. Mungo's, and the baby does look healthy. The reports from the past births of Rose Imogene and Hugo Septimus seemed to show that there were some complications."

"Is she going to be alright to deliver?" asked Ron, squeezing his wife's hand.

"I think we just need to discuss basic things," said Justin, trying to reassure the nervous father.

"Basic things?" asked Ron. This was slightly different from St. Mungo's, where they check the baby then you can leave. What sort of things?

"Well, like whether you want a natural birth or water birth…"

"What's a water birth?" asked Ron.

"No, I prefer natural," said Hermione. "However, if certain complications do come up and we need a cesarean section, then do what you think is best."

"I'm sorry, a secereen?" asked Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald," said Hermione. "Haven't you been paying to any of your families' births for the past years?"

"I have paid attention to anything other than the bloody screams of pain?" said Ron. "Of course!"

"Glad to see nothing's changed," chuckled Justin. "I assure you though, Ron, I have every intentions of protecting both baby and mum. As long as you two are comfortable with both Muggle and healing techniques, the baby is going to come into the world healthily and safe, and Hermione is going to be okay."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, although Ron held Hermione's hand during the session, and never let go.

* * *

The sister-in-laws were adamant about giving Hermione a baby shower despite Hermione's insistence that it wasn't necessary. Even Audrey wanted to be a part of it and soon Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Molly, and Victoire were organizing a surprise shower for Hermione. Rose was informed of this plan and helped coordinate a date so she, Lily, Dominique, and Roxanne could attend the shower.

By this time, Hermione was very big, which made sleeping uncomfortable and walking difficult. She began to eat weird things like chocolate mixed with mash and spinach sandwiches, which was just cooked spinach on bread. Hermione was never sensitive about her weight - as she pointed out it was reasonable for women to put on weight when eating for two - but she didn't like it when people judged her food choices or made her doing any activity that wasn't just a nice walk in the park. Therefore when Ginny suggested they go to Percy and Audrey's estate for brunch on Saturday, Hermione merely mumbled that she would go but only stay for a bit since she had every intention of camping out on the couch to read _Great Expectations_ again...for the fifth time. With the mood Hermione was in, she never suspected that when she walked into the posh home of Percy and Audrey Weasley that there was a party waiting for her.

The main room where Percy and Audrey held big parties had been decorated pink and blue, with lots of dainty pastries, sweets, sandwiches, cheeses, and other crudités spread out on a long table. The older nieces, sister in-laws, and some of Hermione's good friends including Luna Lovegood and Hermione's secretary Miss Pendergast (a squib) and of course Molly Weasley were there to surprise her. In the end, it was worth missing an afternoon of reading about Pip and Estelle again...for the fifth time. In addition to the delicious food and wonderful company, Hermione received lots of new things including a crib, changing table, and a cradle.

"It was Ronnie's cradle," said Molly. "Arthur took the old cradle and used it as a feeding trough when we had a lot of pigs at one point. It's still a second-hand cradle but we have a woodsmith in Ottery St. Catchpole who is absolutely wonderful and he restored it for free."

"Thank you, Molly," said Hermione. "It's wonderful."

"My turn," said Luna, handing Hermione an odd package.

"Umm...thanks, Luna," said Hermione, smiling politely as she opened the weird hooked shaped object. It was a stick carved into a hook with some very strong herbs glued onto the hook. It smelled like a thousand pine trees...and a large dead skunk.

"It's a Crawlin' Dreamite repellent," said Luna. "That way the baby doesn't have bad dreams the mites will give it when it sleeps. They usually strike only babies because they have the softest skin..."

"Oh, well, thanks Luna," said Hermione, quickly handing it to Ginny, who snuck it behind the chair as a reminder to burn it later on.

"C'mon, Hermione," said Angelina. "When are you going to tell us what the gender is?"

"Ron and I want to wait to see it when it's born," she explained. "Then we'll give it a name."

"Speaking of which," said Rose, pulling out a long list. "Hugo and I have some possible names."

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, laughing at how her daughter resembled herself at fourteen years old.

"We decided – or I decided – on names that start with 'r' and 'h' since you, Dad, Hugo, and I have names that start with those letters." said Rose. "My choices for a boy are Robert or Hadrian, and for girls Rebecca or Helena. I researched the Weasley and Granger family trees for those names. Hugo wanted Rowan or Hunter for a boy, and for a girl Ruby or Hattie."

"Those are lovely names, dear," said Molly. "I'm sure whatever your mum comes up with will be wonderful."

"I'll keep these in mind," said Hermione, taking the list. "But you'll still have to wait to see whether it's a boy or a girl."

* * *

Since the baby was due was due in April, Rose and Hugo came home early from Hogwarts to be there when the baby was born, thanks to McGonagall's permission slips. In return, McGonagall allowed the two of them to take schoolwork and assignments home as long as they sent them by owls before their due dates. Rose spent the week studying a bit and complaining about not having enough room to bring home the books she borrowed to study from the library. Hugo studies but as intently, enjoying his time relaxing at home before the baby took his place as the youngest sibling.

One afternoon, Ron offered to take Hugo and Rose out for lunch during his break.

"I can't just leave, Dad!" huffed Rose. "I still have to edit a draft for my History of Magic paper, study for my Herbology exam, then they are the potions essays..."

"I'm in," said Hugo without thinking too much.

"You sure?" asked Ron.

"He can go because he's a bloody genius," said Rose. "He barely studies and still gets Outstandings on everything."

"It's not hard for me to remember things," said Hugo, shrugging.

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, over-hearing the conversation. "Let me ask you this: What is the recipe for a forgetfulness potion?"

"Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron; Gently heat for 20 seconds; Add 2 Valerian sprigs to your cauldron; Stir 3 times, clockwise; Wave your wand; Leave to brew and return in 45-60 minutes; Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar; Add 4 mistletoe berries to the mortar; Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle; Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron; Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise; Wave your wand to complete the potion."

Hermione, Rose, and Ron stared at him.

"Well, this boy is definitely getting a hamburger," said Ron, slapping his son shoulder. "That's m'boy!"

_Not for long_, though Hugo.

Ron and Hugo decided to go to Hubert's Hamburgers and Hasty Puddings, which no one ever ate, on Tuesday afternoon at one in the afternoon. After Hugo order his with pickles, cheddar, and onions, Ron ordered his with marmite, pineapple, mushrooms, and salami.

"Ew!" cringed Hugo, secretly loving it when his fater ordered the weird burger.

"What? Pineapple's healthy for you," said his dad. "I still can't believe you memorized that by heart! You really have your mother's brain."

"What can I say?" said Hugo, shrugging. "Potions is easy."

"Don't let your mother hear that," said Ron. "Otherwise she'll be on your case about studying."

"She won't be for long," said Hugo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I mean, once the baby comes me and Rose won't be the main priorities," said Hugo. "Which is fine, I mean I can't stand Mum when she is breahting down my neck! Why does she treat me like a..."

"Baby?" asked Ron. Hugo nodded. "Well, son, it's a mother-thing. My mum constantly did that to me until the day I married your mum...because she knew your mum would do that to me. She would brush my hair out of my eyes, wash a crumb of my face, make sure I had enough to eat...I used to think it was embarassing, until I realized that it was her way to show she loved me, that she cared about me. She always worried about me, not because of what I was doing with your Uncle Harry, but because I was always going to be her baby. I was always her youngest boy, George and Fred would always be the ones to get into trouble, Percy would always be the good boy, Charlie was always the one she would fret over, and Bill was always the one she would praise. Your Aunt Ginny had it rough though, because she was the only girl - Mum used to wait up at night for her to get home after she went out with friends and Uncle Harry. It's a normal thing, and your mum knows you're okay and independant...but to her, you will always be one of her babies, just like Rose and the new one.

Hugo nodded, somewhat convinced. Before he could say anything, the burgers came out, his father's with a distinct smell of pineapple and salami, not really a pleasent combination.

"Just to be clear," said his father, before they took the first bites of their burgers. "You three are all our main priorities."

* * *

Hermione still coudln't let it go that Hugo seemed less than thrilled about the baby and decided to face him about it, although not in the best way. They were home alone as Ron and Rose had gone out to pick up a few things from the supermarket after they had had the Potters over the previously for dinner. And by dinner, it was Ginny burning everything and Harry ordering fish and chips from the local vendor.

"How's the studying going?" asked Hermione, pouring herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. Hugo was also there trying to focus on Herbology.

"It's good," mumbled Hugo.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving," said Hermione. She had taken this last week off in preparation for her leave from the Ministry after the baby was born. "Thank god your father's home this week too, although I can't believe the custard is gone that fast. Anyway, I'm excited about the baby, are you?"

"Yeah," said Hugo, not looking up from the book.

Hermione sighed. "Hugo..."

"Please, Mum," said Hugo. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hugo," said Hermione, waddling over to him awkwardly as her stomach was now fully swollen with the baby. "I don't want you to feel upset and jealous, it makes me feel bad too."

"It's fine," said Hugo, pretending like he was interested in the book he was studying. "I really don't care about this baby…"

"Hugo," said Hermione. "This baby is your future sister or brother. If you're not going to care about it now, then when are you going to care about it?"

"I don't know Mum!" cried Hugo, slamming the book shut and getting up from the chair. "Maybe never! I don't see what all the bloody fuss is about! It's not like this child is going to be the next Harry bloody Potter! It's just a baby! And guess what? It's not going to be a baby for very long so just calm down!"

"You calm down Hugo Septimius Weasley!" cried Hermione. "I'm tired of your attitude and sulking."

"I'm pretty sure you're just tired of me!" said Hugo.

"Why, Hugo!" said Hermione, astonished. "How…how…could you say that?"

"Because that's the only reason anyone excited for this baby," said Hugo. "It's because Rose and I aren't home and you two are bored out of your minds without anyone to coddle or take care of." And before Hugo could run up the stairs, Hermione gave a little shriek. Hugo turned around and saw his mother standing in a puddle of water.

Hugo's eyes grew wide.

"Call your father," she said. "Tell him my water broke. We need to get to the hospital now."

* * *

That day, Colin had decided to put chewing gum in Iris's hair and Ginny sat in the kitchen sipping out the gum and bits of hair that were caked in the rubbery substance. Just as Ginny was about to curse George for ever giving her son chewing gum, Harry appeared out of thin air.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" she cried. "I almost cut a chunk of Iris' head!"

"Mum!" squealed Iris, covering her head.

"Hermione's in labor!" he said breathlessly. "I sent an owl for James, Al, and Lily.

"Take Iris," said Ginny. "When you getting there, make a plait in her hair so Mum doesn't freak out."

"Why would she…is that chewing gum?"

"Colin! Cedric! Get down here, now!" said Ginny, picking up Hazel who was on the ground playing with wooden blocks.

"But Mum we're in the midst of an experiment!" called Colin.

"If you're not down in three seconds you'll be the experiment!" said Ginny, tying Hazel's shoes then looking up at Harry. "Why are you still here? Go to the hospital now!"

"Mum, my hair – " said Iris, but not quite finishing her statement because she and Harry arrived to the lobby of St. Barbara Hecuba, the hospital where Hermione and Ron decided to use since it had both Muggle and healer treatments for pregnancies. Harry rushed up to main desk and asked for the room where Mrs. Hermione Weasley was in and to be sent there immediately.

"And you are…?" asked the secretary, clearly a Muggle and a very rude one.

"Her brother-in-law," said Harry. "My wife is Mr. Ronald Weasley's sister."

"Okay, that's swell," said the secretary, still not budging. "But I need to see some identification."

Suddenly, Ginny appeared with the twins and Hazel.

"Harry why are you still out here?" asked Ginny.

"I need to see some identification before letting you go to the room," said the secretary.

"Identification?" asked Ginny. "Alright, here's some identity for you. I am the youngest of seven, six of them boys. I was on the Holyhead Harpies first string when I was nineteen years old. I am the mother of seven children, four of which are here at the moment. My brothers are Percy Weasley, Head Assistant to the Minister of Magic; Ron Weasley, Auror First Class; George Weasley, owner and founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I am the wife of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. How's that?" The secretary for the first time looked terrified of Ginny, and escorted them personally to Hermione's room.

"She's in here, Mrs. Potter," said the secretary, clearly in awe and fear of Ginny.

"Thank you," said Ginny, walking into the room. Harry walked the four children over to the waiting area of the floor with the other Weasleys. Molly and Arthur were there, in addition to Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Freddie, Roxanne, and the other Potter children. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there as well, with Rose and Hugo comforting their father.

"She…she yelled at me…I was trying to help…" said Ron, his face as a sheet.

"Ickle Ronniekins is a little rusty when it comes to labor," said George.

"Don't worry, mate," said Bill. "Give it some time."

"Yeah," said Harry. "When she's ready for you, she'll call for you."

"Speaking of which, why's Ginny in there with her?" asked Mrs. Granger. "I am her mother."

"And she wants someone who she is comfortable and trusts completely," said Molly Weasley. "She wants Ginny because she is her sister." It was truly odd that although Mrs. Granger loved her daughter, Molly Weasley truly understood Hermione. They waited what felt like four hours, playing cards and reading books, trying to pass the time away. No one wanted to miss the birth of Ron and Hermione's third child, mainly because everyone knew how important this child was to Ron and Hermione. Finally, Ginny poked her head out.

"Ron," she said. "She needs you."

"Now?" asked Ron.

"Well, I don't know if there's a better time now that she's about to crown…"

Ron got up so fast from his seat that he knocked the chair over backwards.

"Careful, Dad," said Rose, turning her attention towards Hugo. For once during the past nine months, Hugo seemed enthusiastic and nervous about the baby. Rose smiled at her brother's interest. Perhaps it was the atmosphere, or everyone's energy bouncing off each other, but Hugo had a wide grin on his face as rocked in his seat.

"I bet it's a boy," he said.

"A boy?" asked Rose.

"Yeah," said Hugo. "I always wanted a baby brother."

"I bet it's a girl," said Rose.

"Why, because you wanted a sister?"

"If I'm right, you have to do the dishes for the entire summer," said Rose.

"If I'm right, you have to do my laundry for the entire summer," said Hugo, grinning widely. They both shook on it. Rose honestly didn't care if she had to wash Hugo's trousers, just as long as he was excited about the baby.

Ginny walked out of the delivery room with a smile and tears welling in her eyes. Harry walked over to her and hugged her. Ron stepped out of the delivery with a wide grin.

"Mum and baby are very well," he said, with everyone sighing with relief.

"And...?" asked Molly.

Ron grinned. "It's a girl!"

Cheers applauded in the waiting room as the clan was about to race into the room when George Weasley blew one of his Weasley Wildly-Loud Whistles.

"Oi, let the brother and sister have the first look!" said George. Ron led Rose and Hugo into the room where Hermione sat up in her cot, holding a bundle in a pink blanket. The bundle was crying, but not because it was in pain or upset, but as though it was trying to settle into the new world.

"Would you like to meet your sister?" asked Ron. Rose ran over and began to fawn over the baby, in awe at the hair and softly stroking its cheeks. Hugo felt paralyzed, as though he had been struck by lightning, because in he had never felt so in love with a human being before. This was _his _little sister. _His sister_.

"Hugo," asked Rose, holding the baby. "Do you want to hold her?" Hugo wasn't sure how he felt about holding her – what if he dropped her? What if she started to cry? What if the baby didn't like him?

"I…yeah, I want to hold her," said Hugo. Ron took the baby from Rose and gave the pink bundle to Hugo. It was the first time Hugo saw her face, which was shriveled and pink like the blanket. However, the baby had her mother's hair and a bit of her father's reddish tint. Hugo looked up to see his mother smiling faintly, though weakly, probably because she was exhausted. His father grinned and Rose smiled at him, as though she was proud of him.

"What's her name?" asked Hugo.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Rose.

"Hattie Maude Weasley," said Hermione. "Maude was an aunt on my dad's side of the family."

"That's the name I picked out," said Hugo.

"It had a nice ring to it," smiled Hermione.

Hugo looked down at the baby and smiled. "My little sister…that has a nice ring to it too."

Hermione closed her eyes for a bit. That feeling that felt missing almost twelve years ago felt...complete.

* * *

Hugo woke up yet again to his baby sister's cries. Somehow, she was eventually going to sleep through the night. Unfortunately, Rose and he were done with Hogwarts and wouldn't return until September.

Hugo decided to go into nursery to see his two-month old sister. He looked down at the little bundle of reddish-brown hair and played with her tufts of hair. This caused the infant to stir and open her eyes. There was some moonlight shining on Hattie's face and Hugo realized at that moment that she had blue eyes, like her father...like her big brother.

"Wicked," said Hugo. "I can't believe you're here. I'm not going to lie, I thought I wouldn't like you. But I do, trust me. Hey, maybe when you're older I can teach you Quidditch...yeah! You can be the keeper while I play beater! I wonder what your jumper is going to look like this year for Christmas. Oh, you see, our Gram makes these jumpers for Chirstmas every year...wait you don't know what that is, do you? Oh, it's the best! You get all of these presents..."

"Are you going to make him go to bed?" asked Ron to his wife. They both wanted to see if Hattie had fallen asleep, and were surprised when they saw Hugo in the room speaking to his little sister.

"No," said Hermione, smiling as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Let him take his time. Besides, he doesn't have school tomorrow."


End file.
